G'Nort
History Origin The child of G'nelson and G'nancy, young G'Nort Esplanade G'neeshmacher was a bit different from others on G'newt. It was rumored that his real father was the great Green Lantern G'newmann G'noggs, and that G'nort's supposed parents were paid to raise the child until his twenty-first birthday. In school, his mind would wander, the only thing that held his interest was tales of the Green Lantern. G'nort's poor self-image didn't help either, he was branded an idiot. After bringing home a failing report card, G'nort was sent to his room for six months without supper. He took that time to leave home and explore the world, the details of the trip still remain a mystery. Returning to school, G'nort tried hard to fit in but he couldn't. He became an object of ridicule. He decided he would seek out the Green Lantern G'newmann. There he was told tales of his uncle's celebrated career as Green Lantern and former teacher at the Manga Khan School of Melodrama. Uncle G'newmann knew his nephew was an imbecile, but he also knew he had to give G'nort a future. To this end he visited the Guardians of the Universe. He used his great influence to pull some strings and have G'nort admitted into the Corps. Or so the story went. Early Years In actuality, G'newmann had contacted the clown-like race of Poglachians who created the Green Lantern Corps to show the races of the universe how to get more fun out of life. As for the Poglachian Green Lantern Corps, they were told to do whatever they felt like with the power rings. Even this story was not entirely true. The Poglachian Green Lantern Corps had really been created by the Weaponers of Qward. In the absence of the Guardians of the Universe, the Qwardians wished to discredit the Oans' Green Lantern Corps. A fanatic group of Weaponers, the Cult of the Red Man, worshipped Sinestro, believing he would return. They claimed their once and future ruler had devised their plan. If the Guardians ever returned to recreate the Corps, Qward wanted the races of the positive matter universe to resist the idea. To avoid attracting the attention of the real Green Lanterns, they gave the rings to imbeciles and morons, to make the real Green Lanterns look worthless and ineffective. The Qwardians set up the "Clown Guardians" with rings powered by a form of "Anti-Oan Energy". The Qwardians used their large idol of Sinestro as the source of the Anti-Oan energy. G'nort's career as a Green Lantern started off small. He was first assigned to Space Sector 2112, a portion of space inhabited by life no larger than an amoeba. Surprisingly, G'nort made his first (and for a while only) arrest while on vacation. Staying at a beach front resort, he recognized the Scarlet Skier from some old "wanted" posters, and apprehended him while he was swimming. He pulled off the Skier's trunks and bit him on the behind. This was a great humiliation for the Scarlet Skier, the locater for the dreaded Mister Nebula, Cosmic Designer. The Justice League G'nort first met Earth's Justice League International on Orinda, homeworld of the Manhunters. The planet had been cloaked, and G'nort had stumbled into while flying through space. He had been wandering around months looking for a bathroom when the JLI Strike Force arrived. The Justice Leaguers, including Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Arisia, and Katma Tui-Stewart, were there to shut down the Manhunters who were threatening the Earth during the Millenium event. They were later joined by Driq of Criq. Although Superman was impressed by G'nort's abilities, Green Lantern Hal Jordan took the Man of Steel aside to explain that G'nort was an idiot and really had just stumbled onto the planet. Evidently, Jordan had met the canine Green Lantern in an undocumented adventure. After defeating the Manhunters, the JLI quickly took leave of Orinda, leaving G'nort in space. Making his way to Earth, G'nort attacked Manga Khan's massive trading vessel, the Cluster. His strike damaged the ship's cloaking shield and main power units, forcing Khan to move up his deadline and attack Earth. Surprisingly, this helped Earth's super-human protectors. The opposition was more than Manga Khan could handle and still make a profit. The Cluster withdrew. Earth was safe once more, until G'nort decided he would spend some time with the JLI. G'nort would visit the Justice League repeatedly, whether they liked it or not. Seeing how the Leaguers were otherwise busy, G'nort decided to amuse himself. He spotted an object crashing into Central Park and pursued. The object was actually the Scarlet Skier, released from prison by the L.E.G.I.O.N.'S parole board. He had come to Earth to exact revenge upon his enemy, G'nort. Unfortunately, he didn't count on a crash landing that would ruin his skies. The two fought, with G'nort pounding the Skier through to the subway system. G'nort called in the Justice League to help find the Skier. They didn't have to look far. The Skier tried to commit suicide by jumping off the World Trade Center before he was stopped by G'nort. The Scarlet Skier's life had become a wreck, humiliated by his defeat by G'nort, he was mistaken for a street performer, out of power with skies beyond repair, trapped on Earth with G'nort. The Green Lantern of G'newt offered to fix his enemy's skies and allow the Skier to defeat him for a change. This cheered up the Scarlet Skier and the two became friends. It was a hard friendship though. G'nort accidentally blew up the skis. During a bothched robbery attempt at a New York museum, the Injustice League fought a group of terrorists who had already laid claim to the building. The Injustice League members were declared heroes. They decided to parlay this good fortune applying for membership in the Justice League. Maxwell Lord realized he could get rid of two of his problems, the Injustice League and G'nort, by setting them up as Justice League Antartica. G'nort found a friend in Big Sur, the powerful, yet slightly brainless bethemoth of the new League. The Green Lantern of G'newt even managed to talk the Scarlet Skier into joining the would-be super team. Although it was assumed the Antartica group would not be heard of again, fate had other plans. The Antartic League found themselves face-to-face with genetically engineered killer penguins. Though the team survived, it was decided that for the safety of the world, Justice League Antartica should be disbanded. During a particularly boring day around the Justice League embassy, Kilowog was so bored he actually approached G'nort suggesting the two aliens go out on the town. Upon learning of this, the Martian Manhunter decided was needed to chaperone the Justice League's two alien Green Lanterns during a night on the town. The alien trio was attacked by the temporarily mentally stable Black Hand while having dinner at Windows on the World in Manhattan. The Justice Leaguers were arrested for disorderly conduct. Green Lantern Corps Soon after being assigned as the Green Lantern of Earth, Guy Gardner was frustrated by yet another visit from G'nort of G'newt. Gardner ordered G'nort to leave the Earth, as he was the only Green Lantern assigned there by the Guardians of the Universe. G'nort disagreed with this, insisting the Guardians had told him he could go anywhere he wanted. To settle the matter, Gardner contacted the Guardians on Oa. The Guardian that appeared had never seen G'nort, but unless Gardner could prove otherwise, G'nort was a Green Lantern. G'nort had never seen the Guardians before either, as his uncle G'newmann had claimed to have given him the ring from them. Their first stop would be to the planet G'newt, to see G'nort's uncle. Shortly after their arrival, G'newmann warned the Weaponers of Qward of Guy Gardner's investigation. Gardner sought help from Hal Jordan who directed the pair to the Poglachi planet. After a fight with two Qwardians, Guy and G'nort met the Poglachian Green Lantern Corps. A short battle ensued, and through bad luck Guy and G'nort were defeated. The two were taken to Qward to be interrogated. The Qwardians wished to know the location of Hal Jordan, so they could stop him from rebuilding the Corps. The prisoners managed to escape, G'nort caught up to the Thunderer who had taken his power ring. The two Green Lanterns battled the Thunderers near the dimensional bridge to the positive matter universe. Seated nearby was the idol of Sinestro, which supplied the Anti-Oan power. This was destroyed by G'nort, at the expense of his own power ring. Lacking a source of power, the Poglachian Green Lantern Corps were now ringless. Guy Gardner had been impressed by G'nort's heroic actions in Qward. Perhaps against his better judgement, he nominated G'nort for membership in the real Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians laughed at his suggestion, but approved of the idea. G'nort was next called to Oa help the Corps recruit new members, unfortunately he didn't know how to get there. He arrived a few days later for the meeting. The newest members of the Corps were brought to the Great Book of Oa to learn of the legends of the ring wielders. On his way back to Earth and the Justice League, G'nort was caught in the path of a speeding meteor. Fortunately, he was able to use his ring to propel him to Earth, where he crash landed in the dumpster outside JL headquarters. There he found his bowl, flea collar, and Obedience School certificate. Meanwhile, three men calling themselves the Trio of Greatness planned to apply for League membership... by showing the JLers how tough they were. Back at the dumpster, G'nort overheard a conversation coming from inside the JLHQ. He mistook the people talking to be Guy and Ice, when it was really a movie that was saying "He's been nothing but trouble since the day his flea-ridden hide showed up on our doorstep". Alone Heartbroken over what seemed to be the rejection of his friends, G'nort wandered further into the alley, where he met and befriended a young woman who was trying to make it big in NYC as a sax player... but was so far living amongst the trash cans. He nicknamed her Sax Girl and she became his sidekick. It was then that the yellow-clad Trio of Greatness showed up. With the help of Sax Girl, G'nort was able to beat them fairly easily. As Sax Girl said, they made a good team. Some time later, the Asteroid Angus Finance and Loan Center was under attack by the Black Hole in the Wall Gang, intergalactic bank robbers. The clerks at the AAFLC called for the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Instead, they got G'nort. They wanted Hal Jordan because he was the only one to ever confront the Black Hole in the Wall Gang. So, to make do, G'nort disguised himself as Hal (accidentally forgetting to change his ears) and went to battle the BHWG. G'nort did quite well for himself, at least, until the leader brought out a psionic mace. His concentration lost, G'nort reverted to his dog-like form. Which, fortunately, proved to be in his favor. The Black Hole in the Wall Gang, you see, were really cats. Fearful of G'nort's "canine might", the BHWG gave up immediately. For some yet unknown reason, G'nort separated from Sax Girl. Chasing a plane, G'nort found himself in Littleville. Arriving in town, G'nort discovered a bank robbery being committed by the Fisherman. He tried to stop the robbery, but failed. The villains made their getaway. The local law inforcement confronted G'nort and tried to arrest him for public interference. G'nort resisted and followed the crooks to the Lawless Lair. After a few short battles, G'nort was able to defeat the villains. The hostage he rescued, however, was not very grateful. G'nort had ruined her vacation. What G'nort had unknowingly interrupted was a vacation resort featuring has-been supervillains. The villains, including the Fisherman, the Lamplighter, Strobe, Baron Tyrano, and the Terrible Trio, "rob" the pseudo-Bank of Littleville causing excitement for paying tourists. The villains then would get a cut of the profits. After learning the truth about Littleville, G'nort left to check it out with the Justice League. The current employment status of the villains in Littleville has yet to be revealed. G'nort later reunited with Sax Girl in time for his Obedience School 10-year Reunion. Things quickly became just like old times when "big dog on campus" G'Norman G'nelson locked G'nort, and G'nort's old friend Philo Phleeze, in the cafeteria freezer... again. Philo, a certified "gnerd", finally had enough. He decided to put bullies like G'Norman in their place once and for all, with the "Ultimate Power Extract". Before Philo drank the potion, however, one of his fleas was accidently mixed in with the formula, turning him into a yellow, flea-covered powerhouse. Phleeze's rampage was finally ended when G'Norman revealed that he, too, was an overweight "gnerd". G'Norman admitted that he had always been jealous of Philo's chess skills, and they both left the dance as friends. In G'nort's final adventure with Sax Girl, they returned to Cornucopia, Sax Girl's home town. When they went to Sax Girl's (Rose's) house, however, they discovered things had changed drastically. Rose's mom acted like a dog, and her dog Sparky acted human. It was the same all over town. Even TV shows and stores changed to match the roles of canines and humans. Sparky, realizing that the natural order must be restored, convinced G'nort to go after "The Leader". The Leader, a G'newtian himself, was responsible for the switch in intelligence levels. Before G'nort could succeed in destroying the Leader's Awesome Altergnator, he was converted into a human! Sax Girl, despite being attracted to G'nort's new human form, convinced G'nort to destroy the Awesome Altergnator, but not before parting with a kiss. With things once again set right, Rose decided to give up her sidekick job and stay where she belonged—home. Sax Girl and G'nort again parted with a kiss (albeit this time on the cheek), and G'nort flew back to G'newt to place the Leader into custody. Return Although the future looked bright for G'nort, things went downhill in Guy Gardner's life. Guy had lost a fight with Hal Jordan regarding the responsibilities of Space Sector 2814, and he was now out of the Green Lantern Corps. G'nort trained with the Green Lantern Corps, returning to Earth with his fellow Green Lanterns to fight Eclipso. Guy Gardner had previously been eclipsed, but was released so the God of Vengeance could go after bigger game. Sometime later, G'nort found Guy out west, stranded in the desert. G'nort had been waiting to be reassigned by the Guardians and thought Guy could find out which sector he would get. Guy used the opportunity to trick G'nort into making a spaceship for him. With the ability to travel the stars Guy Gardner set in motion a plan to possess the yellow power ring of Sinestro. Perhaps due to Kilowog's training, G'nort's abilities seemed to improve slightly after joining the true Green Lantern Corps. He fought alongside other Green Lanterns against the personification of Entropy and The Triarch on Maltus. Presumably, G'nort's power ring was destroyed after Hal Jordan had absorbed the energy of the Central Power Battery on Oa. He was captured by an interstellar slavery ring, run by the clone of Guy Gardner. G'nort was most likely tortured by Guy's clone for his friendship to the real Guy Gardner, who later freed the would-be slaves. The fate of G'nort appeared to terrify Salakk of Slyggia, another one of the imprisoned Green Lanterns. On a lighter note, an animated version of G'nort appeared in a cartoon series featuring Guy Gardner, Warrior. G'nort returned to Earth a few months ago, presumably brought by the Darkstars. G'nort remains confused by the whole situation as he does not understand why his power ring fails to operate. It is not known if he is wearing an actual power ring or a replica as the power rings of the Green Lantern Corps were disintegrated. G'nort currently lives in the alleyways of New York City and ascribes his forgetfulness to multiple blunt head traumas. G'nort spends his time chasing cars, but one night he spotted an old foe of Batman's, the Catman, burglarizing an apartment. G'nort gave chase, running the Catman up a tree until the authorities arrived. The Mayor of New York City honored G'nort for his accomplishment in a televised event. G'nort returned the honor with an embarrassing canine greeting that ran on television for a few months. Recently, Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Jade discovered a world inside the power battery presumably created by Hal Jordan. Jordan had recreated Oa and the entire Green Lantern Corps as energy images complete with their memories. An energy duplicate of G'nort was dissolved by Doctor Light in his attempt to take control of the world inside the battery and strand Rayner and Jade. Dr. Light failed, thanks to the sacrifice of the "Green Lantern Corps," allowing Rayner and Jade to escape and leaving Doctor Light imprisoned once more inside the battery. These events had no effect on the real G'nort, who still lives in New York City, his last place of residence being the alleyway behind Warriors, a super-hero bar/restaurant run by Guy Gardner. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *G'nort was one of the Green Lantern's to be chosen to appear in the Green Lantern Heroclix Box Set *G'nort wears blue boxer shorts with little pigs on them as seen in one of his comics In Other Media *G'Nort appered in a Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, along with Sinestro as a Green Lantern and Guy Gardener. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/G%27Nort_%28New_Earth%29